1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable regulator and lock device for controlling the flow of conditioned air in ducts of heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, commonly referred to as “HVAC” systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a damper adjustment and positioning lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in ducted heating, ventilating or air conditioning systems to provide, at selected locations, regulating damper assemblies for controlling the rate of flow of air or the like through the ducts of the HVAC system. Such known ductwork damper assemblies generally include a damper blade made of sheet metal and dimensioned to conform substantially to the cross-section of the air duct intended for passage of air or the like in a regulated manner. In general, the damper blade has a circular shape and is fitted in a circular air duct of slightly larger diameter to permit pivotal rotation of the damper blade. The damper blade is rotatably attached to a shaft (i.e., pivot rod) which is itself rotatably connected to the duct by bearing-type bushings, such that the blade is pivotable within the duct as the shaft is rotated. One end of the shaft extends outwardly from the duct and is pivotally rotatable through a lever or other device, to one of a number of selected angular orientations to control the airflow through the duct. Various types of known devices using levers of various types are used to rotate the damper blade and to fix it in a pre-selected angular orientation.
Generally, rotation of the lever causes the damper blade shaft to rotate within the duct, and thereby produce corresponding rotation of the damper blade. The damper blade may be rotated between an open position where the air duct is in a fully open configuration, allowing air to pass therethrough, and a closed position, whereby the flow of air is blocked, causing it to be diverted in a different direction to a different location.
Various devices have been made to improve the ability to pivot and fix such damper blades to a particular angular orientation within the air duct between fully open and fully closed configurations. For example, various arrangements of levers and wingnut-type locking mechanisms have been incorporated to manually pivot and fix the position of the damper blade. These arrangements however, are cumbersome to use, and as well, do not provide sufficiently stable and fixed positioning of the damper blade when locked in position. Moreover, they do not provide an easily visible indicator to the user of the position of the damper, which is always hidden from view within the ductwork assembly.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable regulator and lock device for adjusting a damper in the air duct of a ductwork assembly, for the purpose of controlling the flow of conditioned air therethrough. In particular, the present invention provides fixed and stable adjustment of the damper blade orientation through the engagement of a multiplicity of engaging lockdown teeth with a corresponding multiplicity of complementary controlling tooth shaped cutouts in a fixed plate member mounted adjacent the air duct, while yet providing a ready and visible display indicator to the user of the actual angular position of the damper.